Safety switches may be utilized in applications where an emergency stop capability may be needed over an extended distance. Accordingly, a cable may be disposed in tension in close proximity to a machine, such as, for example, a conveyor system. The cable may be operatively connected to a safety switch which may be operatively coupled to the machine. Actuating the safety switch or pulling the cable may terminate power to the machine.